Broken Flutes
by Kat Loussier
Summary: On a lonely night in Belkend, there is a time where one can come to terms and discover something new. [GuyJade, 30 kisses]


**Prompt:** #16 - invincible; unrivaled, "What matters to me and why?"  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Broken Flutes**

When you nearly lose someone close to you, it forces you to accept your own mortality. For one Guy Cecil, he'd done so more than once before.

What had started as a vendetta for revenge had turned into a race to stop a mad man from destroying the world as they knew it. Every time he lost someone close to him, another part of him was lost. Another death, more loss.

A light mist had settled over Belkend. It parted in gray swirls around Guy as he walked through the winding streets; trying to sort through his tumultous and tangled thoughts and feelings.

At the center of this, was Jade Curtiss. The Malkuth colonel was difficult to read, and mysterious. Calling him predictable was a very large mistake; he was far from it.

There was something about the colonel that captivated him; held his interest, made him want to believe that he was invincible.

But Guy had learned many years before that no one was invincible. There would always be someone stronger, more powerful than you. Guy was getting tired of seeing those who he loved die on the blades of others.

It had been his friends and family that had brought him this far. His family had been the most important thing in his life as a young boy and a teen; they were important to him even now.

Family was family; they loved you unconditionally and accepted you. They shared your blood, forging a connection deeper than almost anything else that existed in this world. A family's love would last even after their death; nothing could destroy it.

But the fickle things that Guy felt for Jade were different than the very sure, strong love for his family. This was different; it caused a fluttering in his stomach whenever the colonel came neat. A feeling that made his heart feeel like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Was it love? He'd had so little experience with the emotion before, that he didn't know if he could properly identify the feeling. If it was, should he mention it? Would it push Jade away from him?

Guy had heard that love had started wars, saved lives, cost lives, but that it was all worth it in the end. And maybe it was. He would never know unless he took a step out into the unknown.

Life's made up of taking chances, you can't take a step forward and know exactly what will happen as a result. He'd have to take that first plunge into the abyss and hope that Jade would catch him. If no one did, he'd be lost in the tide of 'what if's and 'could be's.

A light drizzle started up. Guy looked up to the dark gray clouds that obscured the evening sky.

It was getting late, and he knew Luke would probably start to worry about him, but there were still things Guy needed to sort out. There were still too many errant thoughts that needed to be sorted through.

Even if it took him all night, Guy was going to think through everything; he might not get another chance to do so.

The final battle was looming, he could feel it singing in his veins like a thousand broken flutes; playing the eternal, fragmented melody of battle.

What had he come all this way to do? But that question seemed to be the most easy and long answer. Most of all, he wanted to prove to Luke that people like him deserved to exist; that they were more that mere replacements.

Once you were born, you're given a right to live. You could live your life however you wanted to, no one but you could tell you how to live, or what to live for. Only you could provide those answers.

Which brought him right back to his mess of thoughts for Jade. He let out a heavy sigh, this was the one subject that he'd been hoping to avoid. Well, it looked like he'd have to work it out this time.

_He... it's almost like he's invincible. That's how I see him, that there is no one anywhere who could rival him._

Even as he clicked all the little pieces into place, Guy knew how stupid it sounded. How hard could it be to figure out how you saw someone?

_But no one is invincible. We all have our weaknesses and problems that can destroy us. The world doesn't end happily ever after like in fairy tales. Heh, Jade was right._

His footsteps were quiet as he came out of the alley he'd been stalking through. It was lighter out in the street than in the alley, and as his eyes flicked about, he spotted a flash of red.

_Luke, what are you doing out here?_

Before he could call out, Luke had turned; smiling brightly. Guy watched in complete shock as his friend threw himself into the arms of Asch the Bloody.

A content, peaceful smile settled onto Asch's face. His features softening from their normal scowl and tense expressions.

_But it's this that makes the world the place it is. What makes it bearable. That no matter what happens, there is still always the chance for happiness. It's that that is invincible; that which will live on through the ages._

If the cold, angst-filled, angry God General could put everything aside to care for; maybe even love his replica; than why couldn't Guy do the same thing for the Malkuth colonel?

_If the greatest gift we are given is to love, then that should be what matters most. Even if your love goes unrequited, you're still free to love them; there is no law which dictates who you may or may not love. But you should admit defeat when it's obvious that you're miserable. You can love again; don't let your first love be your only love._

Turning away, Guy retreated back down the alley and began to head back towards the inn. When he pushed the door open and entered, his breath caught in his throat.

"Er... hi Jade."

"Ah, Guy you wouldn't happen to know where Luke slipped off to?" Jade gave him a casual smile.

"Uhh... no, why?"

Jade sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, Guy swallowed, "Well, no reason in particular; simple curiosity."

"Right..."

"But no matter. I'm sure he'll turn up in the morning, as always."

"You're making it sound like this isn't the first time," Guy took another step closer.

Jade smirked, "I wouldn't say I've actually _**caught**_ him sneaking out, I've only caught him sneaking back in." Guy rolled his eyes and turned away from Jade to try and stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Well, I'm going to bed. We're leaving for Grand Chokmah in the morning, aren't we?" He heard the rustle of clothes as Jade stood and approached him.

_Control Guy, control. It wouldn't do to launch yourself at him like an attention starved puppy. Just... stay calm._

"I believe we are. But where were you?"

"I was out for a walk."

"Really?"

"There were a few things that I needed to sort out."

"Oh?"

They were walking down the hallway now, towards the room Guy shared with Luke.

"A lot has happened. I just needed some time to myself to think everything through."

"Did you?" Jade leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, eyes unreadable.

Guy's eyes met Jade's, "I did, and I realized something," His hand clenched around the door knob.

"You're not the only one then."

Confused, Guy tried to figure out what the other man was talking about. But he could decipher nothing from those enigmatic crimson eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you knew very well what I'm talking about," he leaned down so their faces were level with each other. There was a playful light in Jade's eyes as he did so. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

_You are not a girl Gailardia. Quit acting like one!_

"Er... I m-might?" His voice shook and a pale rose settled into his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that you do. You're a rather easy person to read Gailardia," he Guy in the forehead.

He stuck his tongue out childishly at Jade. Before he could react further, Jade's mouth was crushed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise and he froze. When the other's tongue caressed almost gently against his lips; he tentatively, almost shyly, parted his own.

Tender was not a word one could associate with Jade. It wasn't a tender kiss, but it wasn't rough, exactly. As usual Jade Jade complete control of himself; each movement of his tongue, the press of his lips against Guy's.

His hand fumbled with doorknob, while his other wrapped firmly around Jade's slim hips. They tumbled backwards into the room once Guy had managed to open the door.

Guy learned an important lesson. Two, actually.

The first was never to tease Jade Curtiss, that was Jade's job. Secondly...

_Your heart tells you what matters most. It knows you better than your mind does. It can tell you what you believe in what you're real beliefs are. It knows how you really feel and isn't easily confused. Trust in it. A heart may not be invincible, but it is the closest thing to being unrivaled. For there is nothing stronger or more important than a heart._

**FIN.

* * *

**

Well... tell me what you think, okay? I appreciate the comments.

Kat.


End file.
